Um Dia Normal, Muito Normal
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Era um dia como qualquer outro. E como nenhum outro. Sterek, Slash.


**UM DIA NORMAL, MUITO NORMAL**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Ficlet, Teen Wolf, Primeira Temporada, Episóxio 01x02, Missing Scenes, Sterek (Stiles and Derek) Slash, MxM relationship, Stiles' POV

Advertências: Violência.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Cara, eu preciso dormir!

Era para ser um treino simples. Titulares contra titulares, afinal de contas é assim que se aprende. No entanto, não parecia ser a ideia de Jackson.

Só que ele escolhera a pessoa errada para tirar sarro.

Scott McCall estava longe de ser só um rapaz como tantos outros naquele campo. Ele tinha acabado de descobrir que sua quase namorada, Allisson, era filha de um dos caçadores que o tinham acertado na noite anterior.

Eu? Eu estava apenas observando, quieto no meu canto, processando tudo que vinha acontecendo desde que eu e Scott nos enfiamos na floresta procurando o corpo de uma moça assassinada e então... Scott praticamente moeu o enjoado do Jackson e eu o levei para o vestiário pois ele estava quase pirando. O fato dele estar se transformando num lobisomem foi apenas um detalhe simples.

Normal. O que é mais normal na vida de um adolescente que ser apaixonado por uma garota que não o quer, ser um nerd que ninguém respeita, ser filho do Xerife e ter um amigo lobisomem que adoraria me transformar em refeição?

Eu nem devia reclamar, afinal de contas desde que me lembro que minha vida é essa sucessão de maluquices e gente tentando me matar. Certo, estou exagerando. As maluquices são por minha conta mesmo, afinal de contas eu adoro pesquisar loucuras na internet.

E, gente tentando me matar? Vejamos, Scott poderia me fatiar facilmente, então acho que vale esse pensamento. Meu melhor amigo é um lobisomem, não é demais isso? Genial. Já sei quem chamar quando eu quiser tentar o suicídio. O que não vai demorar se eu não parar de pensar naquele desgraçado!

Não, não é no Scott, quem me dera. Er, não, não é bem isso. Eu já disse que sou apaixonado por uma garota que não me quer? Pois então... Agora descobri que não sou tão ligado a ela quanto pensei desde que ele surgiu.

Quem é esse ele? Caramba, isso é complicado. Quer dizer, não é complicado, é esquisito. Ok, é complicado, esquisito, maluco e eu devia estar dormindo e não aqui pensando loucuras.

A culpa é toda dele! Aquele diabo sedutor com olhar perscrutador. Olhem meu vocabulário como está incrível! Preciso descobrir mais palavras para associar ao Derek.

Droga. Tá, eu estou pensando no Derek. Desde que o vi na floresta que estou pensando nele sem parar e eu nem sabia que tinha esse lance gay na minha vida!

Não, não estou me assumindo, estou dizendo que estou curtindo uma paixonite demente por um sujeito que pode me matar com um olhar.

Nem sei se isso seria possível. Acho que no caso do Derek ele causa infartos com facilidade. Ele tem umas mãos enormes também. Tudo nele deve ser enorme.

Eu não disse isso!

Também não pensei nisso!

Ok, eu disse. Ou melhor, eu pensei. Eu preciso dormir... Mas antes, vou falar com Scott pelo Skype e contar que Jackson deslocou o ombro. Nem vou mentir que estou chateado com isso. Ele é o namorado da Lydia Martin, a tal garota que eu juro que pensei ser a única pessoa por quem poderia me apaixonar.

Se eu não parar de pensar em Derek vou ter uma isquemia!

Tudo está indo bem, até... Não, não é possível. É alguma piada do mundo? Eu aqui morrendo porque não paro de pensar em Derek Hale e ele está lá no quarto de Scott? Eu aviso meu amigo é claro mas...

Não podia ficar melhor, não é mesmo? Agora além de um amigo lobisomem tem um machão lobisomem possessivo que encrencou com Scott. Pode ficar melhor?

Pode. E vai.

Porque eu, esse ser doentio aqui, consegui a proeza de estar muito afetado pela mera visão de Derek.

Er, Senhor Hale. Talvez se eu começar a chamá-lo assim pare de achar que ele é o cara mais cheio de testosterona e masculinidade pura que eu já conheci. Não apenas isso, tenho que parar com essa fixação adolescente pois ele é mais velho, é um lobisomem sanguinário, teve a família assassinada, pode ser um psicopata, suspeito que matou alguém, é lindo e forte e tem olhos incríveis, bíceps melhores ainda e...

Tou muito ferrado. Com tanto homem em Beacon Hills, eu tenho que me sentir atraído por um lobisomem!

Nem estou mais preocupado com o fato dele ser um homem...

Cara, eu preciso dormir!


End file.
